The Night Mare That Brought Them Together
by huggablemeeee
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends since they were 4. But when they turn 15, they start to have feelings for each other. Gabriella has a terrible nightmare. What will Troy do to calm her down? TROYELLA!


-The Night Mare That Brought Them Together-

-The Night Mare That Brought Them Together-

**Instead of me, I put Gabriella. So whatever was happening to Gabriella, I was the first one to feel it. ENJOY!**

"OI! JOCK! Get your freaking ass off the bed." Gabriella screamed at Troy, but Troy just ignored her. The 2 have been best friends since they were 4, and they were next door neighbors.

Today is the day they start their senior year. Gabriella and Troy walked to school together. Gabriella couldn't risk being late again. Not now, at least. It was their last year in East High, so they ought to make the best of it.

_Gosh, Troy is an idiot. A cute, gorgeous idiot._

Ever since Troy turned 15, Gabriella had a little crush on him. Ok, a big crush. But what she didn't know was he had a crush on her, too. A really big crush on her, to be exact.

Let's take a trip into Troy's dream, shall we?

"_Gabriella, the truth is, I love you."_

"_Troy… I love you, too."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

_Troy and Gabriella leaned in for a kiss._

Gabriella poured water into Troy's face and Troy instantly woke up. Gabriella was stunned by the body in front of her. Troy slept in his boxers, therefore exposing his tanned body.

_Is it impossible for a 17-year-old boy to have a Six-pack? _She glanced at Troy. _Definitely not._

"Whacha lookin' at?" Troy smirked.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face, Troy. Get dressed, grab a piece of toast and let's go!" She pulled Troy out of the bed.

"Excited for school, I see. Don't worry; you pretty much have the 'geek' position locked up." Troy laughed. Gabriella scoffed at him.

"I'm leaving."

"Fine, Gabbi. Be that way."

"I will." Gabriella walked out of his room to the front door of the Bolton's house. Just as she was about to say good-bye to the Bolton's, she paused for 2 seconds.

"3… 2… 1…" Gabriella pointed at the stairs and there came Troy, running down with a shirt in his hand. He was topless. He grabbed a piece of bread and said his good-byes.

"I love it when I do that."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Troy said sarcastically.

"You know, sarcasm definitely isn't your thing."

"Walk, Gabriella." Troy said sternly. Gabriella started walking beside Troy while he was eating.

"New outfit, huh Gabs?"

"Yeah, I bought it last week with Shar and the girls."

"You know, fashion really isn't your thing." Troy said, mocking Gabriella. Gabriella scoffed at him and playfully punched him, which cost Troy's only breakfast to fall on the ground.

"Oops." Gabriella said innocently.

"Bitch's lucky I love her." Troy muttered under his breath, silent enough so she wouldn't hear.

"I'm really sorry Troy…" This made Gabriella's eyes fill with tears, ready to drop down.

"Hey, hey, hey, Gabbi. It's okay… It was an accident… Come on… Babe, please don't do this to me…" Troy was wiping away the tears falling on her cheeks. Gabriella sobbed softly and hugged Troy tightly.

_Babe… I like the sound of that…_

"That's the Gabs I know." Troy grinned at her, almost making her melt.

They arrived at the East High School. Students were roaming around, talking to friends. Gabriella saw Sharpay and Taylor waiting for her. Troy hugged Gabriella and walked to Chad and Zeke.

"Gabbi! Isn't it great to be back?"

"It most definitely is." Gabriella grinned.

"Well, this is our last year of High School. How should we spend it?" Taylor asked.

"Sassy." Sharpay replied, with a smile on her face.

"Yes, yes! I would love to dress in purple. And you Shar?" Gabriella said.

"Pink, as usual." Sharpay giggled. Gabriella opened her locker and put some books into it. She got the books she needed and turned to her best friends, clutching the books tightly on her chest.

"You, Tay?" Sharpay asked Taylor.

"Uhm… Green."

"Yeah, you look sexy in green." Chad said from behind Taylor and hugged her tightly.

"Oi, Bushy! How was summer?" Gabriella asked Chad. **(A/N: Nicknames…)**

"Great actually." Chad replied.

"Awesome." Gabriella said, giving Chad a high-five. **(A/N: What? I'm sporty. XP)**

Free Period with Sharpay and Gabriella

"You like him." Sharpay said mysteriously behind Gabriella. Gabriella turned around to see Sharpay. After all, she hasn't told the girls yet.

"Who?"

"Don't be silly Gabriella. You know who I'm talking about."

"Chad?"

"No. Troy."

"Umm… Uhh…" Gabriella was nervous.

"Admit it. You like him."

"How do you know?"

"I saw the way you hung on to Troy when you hugged him. And the way you looked at him. It made me smile." Sharpay said.

"Oh… I like him… I _love _him… He doesn't feel the same way to me though…" At that time, Troy was right behind Sharpay, and Sharpay knew. Troy was smiling really big, he wanted to scream "YES!" because he was so happy. Gabriella turned around looking shocked when she saw Troy.

"Hiya." He grinned.

"Did you hear anything?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow up.

"Hear what?" He lied.

"Good." She smiled at him.

After School

"Bye girls! Bye Bushy! Bye Zeke, Ryan, and Jason." Gabriella grinned at all her friends one by one. And lastly, she smiled an extra special smile for Troy. They walked home together, and now they're on their way back to their house. Her friends turned at the other corner, and after 3 minutes of walking, they were out of sight.

"Hiya. Finally alone huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you still have that piece of wood you and Chad had from the project you never passed?"

"Yeah… What about it?"

"I was thinking… At night you can put it between our windows and sneak in to each other's room for a late night movie."

"That's a good thought, Gabs." Gabriella giggled.

"I'm amazing." Gabriella and Troy laughed.

"Well, see you tonight Troy!" Gabriella said, waving and running up to her front door.

"What?"

"Dinner, you imbasel."

"Right…"

"Whatever." Gabriella rolled her eyes entering her front door.

Dinner

"Evenin' Lucille! Evenin' Jack! Hey Baby Dyl! Bye ya'll!" Gabriella said, running upstairs to Troy's room.

Troy's Room

"Hey, Jock. Wacha doin?"

"Hey geek. Using the computer. Blind woman."

"Thanks, hottie." She said sarcastically, although she did think he was quite 'hot'.

"Thanks sexy." He said sarcastically, although he did think she was quite 'sexy'.

"You're an idiot you know that?"

"Yes, but I'm also your best friend." He said, chuckling.

"Baka."

"What?"

"It's Japanese for idiot, and Tagalog for cow."

"I'm not a cow!"

"Baka."

"Fine. Come here and you can use the computer."

"Yay!" Gabriella squealed like a little girl.

"KIDS! DINNER!" Jack yelled from downstairs.

"Crap." Gabriella whispered.

"I love it when I distract you." Troy pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, but still grinning.

"Don't make me kick your balls."

"Like that would ever happen." Gabriella was about to kick 'it' when Jack yelled again. They ran downstairs and ate dinner.

(A/N: Let's just skip to the part when they sleep. Nothing really happened.)

Gabriella's Room

Gabriella is having a terrible nightmare. Too terrible to describe. She woke up and grabbed her cellphone. She called Troy up because she needed someone to talk to.

**Troy**/ Gabriella

**Hello?**

Troy…

**Hold on, I'll get that thing.**

Thanks Troy…

(A/N: Here comes the sweet part. XD)

Gabriella walked on the wood, careful not to fall off. As soon as she got through the window she hugged Troy tightly.

"T-Troy, c-can I s-s-sleep with you t-tonight?" Gabriella said, sobbing quietly.

"Okay. But don't cry anymore." He kissed her forehead lovingly.

Troy hugged Gabriella tightly, and lead her to the bed. She lay down beside Troy, still sobbing. After a few minutes of lying down, Troy wrapped his arm around her waist. She entwined her fingers with Troy's and closed her eyes.

"I love you, more than anything else." Troy whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too Troy."

"Be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to." Gabriella turned to face Troy.

**Do you guys like it?? It took me nearly 5 pages to write it! Please R&R! I would appreciate it if you would. Oh yeah, one more thing.**

They leaned in for a kiss, and they enjoyed every second of it.

**Okay, I added the kiss part. But it seemed like it was needed! Lire et de L'examen!**


End file.
